


A Change of Clothes - (Trans John 221b, in 1890)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 1890s, Abused John Watson, Body Dysphoria, Chest Binding, Dysphoria, FTM John Watson, Found Family, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt John Watson, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid John Watson, Kidlock, Teen John Watson, Trans Character, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, binding, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~Once he was dressed, he faced the small mirror. He hated it.This can be read as any rendition of Sherlock Holmes, but it's mostly based off of ACD's novels & bbc. Inspiration was drawn from the life of James Barry.John & his family recently moved in with his mother's brother,  John Joseph Watson, or uncle Joe, after his abusive alcoholic dad walked out on the family. After living in a small dirty house with no money left over from their dads drinking. What does it feel like to have your own room, bed, & new clothes? Not just new clothes, Boy's Clothes.
Relationships: John Watson & John Watson's Family, John Watson & John Watson's Uncle, John Watson & Original Character(s)
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	A Change of Clothes - (Trans John 221b, in 1890)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an exercise to decide the time period I want. This is similar to ACD's novels, & about 100 years after James Barry.  
> I decided that the original John Watson would go by his middle name, but I chose Joseph instead of Hamish. Or maybe he has two middle names! So anyway, our John doesn't get the name yet, it still belongs to uncle Joe.

John reached out from under his covers & pulled them back, finally having mustered the energy to emerge. He went to his wardrobe (something he never had before) & opened it. He had his clothes piled on the bottom of the shelf, unused to such fanciful hangers. He withdrew a mass of fabric, separating it into two: a long strip of cloth & a tight undershirt. Remove the sleepwear, wind the strip, around & around, pull over the undershirt, pull on the pants. John searched for the shirt, trousers, & jacket his uncle gave him through the layered &… ‘affordable’ dresses from his past.  
Once he was dressed, he faced the small mirror. He hated it. 

But... Maybe it wasn’t so bad. His wrappings were doing well, & the layers evened him out. He genuinely looked like… like a boy.

John exited his room- His Own Room!

“My boy,” His uncle greeted, when John made an appearance at breakfast.

“Uncle Joe…” John was on the verge of tears, “Thank you.”

“I think I’ll have you in my studio today. Every good boy deserves a portrait.” Uncle Joe told him, “What do you think about titling the piece “John”?”

John was confused, “But is that not your name, uncle?”

“Indeed. But I want to gift it to you... John.”

He supposed it was good his father wasn’t coming back.


End file.
